When a wafer is to be processed, it is necessary in some cases to suppress processing of a bevel (edge portion) of the wafer. For example, when an amorphous silicon layer on a silicon wafer is etched with a liquid chemical, it is necessary is some cases to suppress etching of a bevel of the silicon wafer that is exposed from the amorphous silicon layer.